


Year One Day Thirteen

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: two exes talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Scott's ex wife pays him a visit in Alaska.
Series: After the Eve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410841
Kudos: 2





	Year One Day Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Yeah One Day Thirteen

It was fairly obvious why Hank had called again to make sure he wasn’t coming back to the mansion. Jean must have moved on to someone else just like he’d expected her to. He loved Hank but the man was not subtle at all and if he was calling to confirm he wasn’t coming back it meant he was trying to buy time to figure out how to break bad news to him. The fact his lawyer had informed him that Jean had signed the papers and they’d be filed immediately had already made it clear Jean agreed with him that it was over.

He knew he should go back especially with Maddie back from the dead again but he had a feeling his involvement would only make things worse. “Your right it would,” a familiar voice said and he turned to see his first wife standing there in the snow. “Hello, Scott mind if we talk.” She looked over her shoulder. “The cafe we liked so much is still just up the street isn’t it?”

He nodded and followed after her. She looked exactly as he remembered her which shouldn’t have been possible unless, “you’ve been to see Sinister, that’s where the new body came from?” He tried to avoid it sounding like an accusation but there was no avoiding it when Sinister was concerned.

“I paid a visit to his lab took the best of his dormant brainless clones and destroyed the rest while he was out,” She said calmly. “I wanted my own life and body back and it was the only way without taking the life of someone else.” He relaxed a little as they entered the cafe and found a booth. 

They both quickly ordered some coffee and a slice of pie to send the waitress away. “Why have you come to see me?” He asked wondering if she was here for revenge or if there was any chance of this ending peacefully.

“I’m here to ask you to get the hell off this planet,” Maddie said looking at him and smiling at his visible surprise. “I want you to call up your dad and run off to play space pirate with him so I don’t have to keep resisting the temptation to string you up for how much you hurt me.”

“And if I agree to this what will you do?” He asked deciding to find out exactly what her plans were if he went along with this idea of hers. “I mean, I’d probably worry that you would be getting me out of the way so you can go to war with the X-men?”

“I have no interest in the X-men at all,” she said looking out the window. “I’ll deal with a few threats I saw while I was a ghost, the kind of threats that tend to result in a lot of death for everyone and then I’ll quietly retire maybe find my own life and happy ever after.”

He wasn’t sure he believed her but it would probably be the best possible out come for her. “And if I refuse to leave will you kill me?” He wasn’t surprised when she just stared at him and then sighed and shook her head no. “Why not I would think you’d want me dead?” Before she could answer the waitress returned with their coffee and pie.

“Part of me will always want you dead, just like part of me will probably always love you just a bit,” she said sadly. “I will still go try to get my own happy ever after, it’ll just be harder knowing that you’ll be with the X-men and you’ll help them look for me.” She gave him a sad look, “And you stand the best chance of finding me since you know me better than anyone else and then there will be a fight and all of us won’t walk away from it.” She then looked right at him, “Plus it’ll be better for both you and Jean if you leave Earth otherwise you’ll get sucked back into the X-men life and all your problems will just grow.”

That was certainly true and summed up exactly what had happened with their own marriage. He sometimes wondered if things would have been better if he hadn’t met her and taken off with his dad when the offer to go into space was made. Of course at the same time some part of him wouldn't change things because no matter how badly things had turned they’d had a son. “I don’t know if I’m going to leave or not but even if I do go I’ll have to tell Xavier about this but I’ll ask him not to go after you unless you become a threat.”

“Then I’ll try not to become one,” she said standing up. “you can get the bill, hopefully I never see you again.” She then leaned down and kissed his cheek briefly. “Good bye Scott I hope you find your own happily ever after as well.” He knew he should chase after her but he was too relieved that things had ended peacefully.

Still he had no idea what he was going to do because she was right. Sooner or later some crisis would call him back to the x-men but he wasn’t sure he really wanted to run away to space and leave everyone else to handle things. Still he’d have time to decide what to do after he called the X-men and reported his chat with Maddie. 

The End


End file.
